1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to eyeglass cleaning devices and, more specifically, to a portable eyeglass cleaning and sanitizing system providing for the rinsing of eyeglasses in a solution and drying them with heated air within a contained housing.
Eyeglasses are susceptible to smudging and contamination due to dust, lint, sweat, oils, etc. resulting in impaired vision and possibly even optical infection. Conventional methods of cleaning eyeglasses such as wiping them with a cloth or tissue may clear the lenses (albeit with some difficulty if very dirty) but are inefficient and may also introduce other contaminants such as lint. Rinsing eyeglasses with water could be inconvenient or messy, and is ineffective as a sanitizing agent.
The instant invention utilizes a self-contained, portable unit that retains the eyeglasses in a hermetically sealed chamber and sprays the entire eyeglass assembly including lenses, frame and nosebridge with an antibacterial cleaning solution. A high velocity fan propels air past heating coils and the heated air passes through the chamber and over the entirety of the glasses. The instant invention then maintains the cleanliness of the glasses until ready for use by also serving as a protective carrying case. The instant invention can be used anywhere since it is battery operated and has 110V AC and 12V DC power adapters and battery chargers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other eyeglass cleaning devices designed for the cleaning of eyeglasses. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,394 issued to James W. Cunningham Jr. on Aug. 9, 1994.
Another patent was issued to David H. Bellman et al. on May 11, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,784. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,022 was issued to J. W. Richardson on Nov. 25, 1969.
A device/apparatus and a method of cleaning small parts such as for example, jewelry pieces. The jewelry pieces which are to be cleaned are securely positioned or positionable within the main cavity of the apparatus and the walls of the apparatus are made of material and have a form which will permit the cleaning solution, preferably water with a detergent added, to pass through the walls and to impinge on substantially all the surfaces to be cleaned and impinge with sufficient velocity and in sufficient volume, when used within any of the well known types or brands of automatic dishwashers, so as to be effective in the cleaning of the pieces. The apparatus comprises a main cavity for containing jewelry pieces and the walls defining the cavity are adapted to permit the turbulent and high velocity cleaning fluid of an operating automatic dishwasher to impinge on the jewelry pieces contained within the main cavity. There is an access or opening to the main cavity for inserting the jewelry pieces into the main cavity. A cover for the access is provided which is adapted to permit the turbulent and high velocity fluid to impinge on the jewelry pieces and the small parts contained within the main cavity. There is also provided various devices, such as hooks, posts, and compartments into which and onto which various types and sizes of jewelry pieces may be securely and effectively placed and which permits the turbulent and high velocity cleaning fluid to impinge onto each of the jewelry pieces and small parts contained within the main cavity.
An apparatus wherein an oscillating motor and drive shaft arrangement selectively directs an eyeglass pair, and more specifically the lenses thereof, into a cleaning solution, having spherical resilient members therewithin to enhance cleaning. A timer mechanism after a predetermined timed event of cleaning maintains the lenses between front and rear walls of the entrance conduit into the fluid chamber, whereas heated drying air is directed onto the lenses of the eyeglass pair.
Apparatus for cleaning eyeglasses having a bowl containing a suitable cleaning fluid and a centrally mounted, rotatable eyeglass supporting rack. An actuating lever mechanism is provided for lowering and raising the rotating rack and eyeglasses into and out of the cleaning fluid. Suitable and drying rotational speeds are provided by a friction clutch. A portion of the bowl has an interrupted annular concave shape to cause the cleaning fluid to flow upwardly and inwardly over the glasses as they are rotated. An alternate form of the driving mechanism provides automatic raising and lowering of the supporting rack.
While these eyeglass cleaning devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a portable device for cleaning eyeglasses. A transparent enclosure is provided having an upper chamber for cleaning the eyeglasses, a lower left chamber which may be removable for containing the cleaning solution and a lower right chamber housing a pump which is powered by batteries and controlled by a microprocessor. The pump circulates cleaning solution through a plurality of apertures in the floor of the upper chamber which creates a spray on the eyeglasses. A fan with heating coil then circulates warm air over the eyeglasses in order to dry them.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable device for cleaning and sanitizing eyeglasses.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable eyeglass washing device that utilizes a reversible pump to transfer the cleaning solution from the reservoir into the cleaning chamber and back to the reservoir.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable eyeglass washing device wherein the base of the cleansing chamber has a multiplicity of perforations through which the cleansing solution will be ejected as forceful spray.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable eyeglass washing device whereby an electric fan impels air past a heating coil and through the cleansing chamber where the warm air will blow-dry the eyeglasses.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable eyeglass washing device that is battery operated and has charger/adapters for 110V AC and 12V car cigarette lighters allowing the user to utilize the present invention whenever necessary.
One other object of the present invention is to provide a portable eyeglass washing device that is also a protective travel case for storing the eyeglasses when not in use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable eyeglass washing device that is simple and easy to use.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a compact eyeglass carrying case capable of cleaning and drying the eyeglasses using a pressurized cleaning solution and heated air currents.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.